1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated transformer, and more particularly, to an asymmetric integrated transformer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A transformer and balun are essential elements in a radio frequency integrated circuit for implementing single end to differential conversion, signal coupling, and impedance matching. With integrated circuits developing toward system on chip (SOC), an integrated transformer/balun is gradually replacing traditional discrete elements. The passive elements in an integrated circuit such as inductors and transformers take up a lot of the chip area. How to reduce the amount of passive elements in an integrated circuit to minimize the area occupied by said passive elements while maximizing the specification of the quality factor Q and coupling coefficient K is an important issue.